Quiero
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Subaru se quiere declarar ante Yui, le sera sumamente facil lograrlo si esta corresponde sus sentimientos, si logra controlarse sin desatar sus instintos vampirescos y lastimarla a tal grado que ella lo rechaze. SubaruxYui Lemon!


**POV de Subaru.**

**Desde este lugar puedo observar la torre de mi madre, lo único que siempre había querido y siempre me falto fue una mínima muestra de cariño por parte de mi madre, que a razón mía perdió la cordura. Tal vez ese cariño nunca lo hubiera conocido sino hubiera llegado esta humana a la mansión para ser precisos Yui, desarrolle algo que creí no conocer pero que finalmente decidí aceptar AMOR, necesito tanto de ella, soy su dependiente no me había dado cuenta. Puedo ser rudo con cualquiera pero a ella es a la única que conoce otro lado de mí.**

**Me negaba al hecho de haberme enamorado de una "simple" humana pero ella no es simple, ella no es como cualquiera su sonrisa, su voz, su actitud todo de ella es especial, mis hermanos también lo han notado, y por consecuente no me gustaba verla cerca de nadie en especial de mis hermanos, nunca había experimentado esta sensación por lo que tuve que preguntarle a esa rubia ojirosada.**

**++Flash Back++.**

**Iba por los largos pasillos, era hora de descanso así que fui por Yui a su salón, ella estaba con Ayato, trate de mantener la calma pero verlo tan cerca de ella me hizo enojar, camine rápidamente hacia ella y toque su hombro, al voltear tenía una hermosa sonrisa.**

Yui: Subaru-kun, que haces aquí?

Subaru: es hora del almuerzo así que…

**Me sentía nervioso, por ver esa sonrisa y ese enojo se disperso, pero volvió cuando Ayato me empezó a hablar.**

Ayato: panqueque viene conmigo Subaru baaaka

**Subaru: no me importa, ella viene conmigo…**

**La tome del brazo y me la lleve algo lejos rogando que Ayato no me siguiera, pero conociendo al "ore-sama" nos seguiría y así fue.**

Subaru: keh! Ayato viene para acá!

**Antes de darme cuenta Yui se lanzo dentro de un arbusto, se coloco un dedo en la boca pidiendo que no le delatara. Estuve a punto de reír por ver tan aniñada acción pero me contuve Pues Ayato se acerco y me recosté en la banca de al lado del arbusto.**

Ayato: Subaru donde esta panqueque…

Subaru: no se, cuando iba a chuparle la sangre huyo, es una molestia…

Ayato: tendrá que pagármelas más tarde…

**Ayato se fue, y aun recostado me asome por el arbusto donde vi a Yui oculta cubriéndose la boca, con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se sonrojo, no entendía porque hasta que sentí su respiración tan cerca de la mía me di cuenta del porque de su sonrojo.**

Subaru: lamento eso pero…

Yui: no importa, gracias por salvarme Ayato-kun me hubiera chupado la sangre! (Tembló de miedo)

Subaru: (rio un poco) no me agradezcas, Yui quería saber si puedes responderme algo…

Yui: claro Subaru-kun!

**Sonrió tan amablemente y aun mantenía un leve sonrojo, algo nervioso le pregunte.**

Yui: claro, que es?

Subaru: que es cuando a la persona que quieres esta cerca de otros y eso te enoja?

Yui: (coloco un dedo en su boca) pues a eso se le llaman celos y usualmente se generan hacia una persona que quieres mucho y es importante para ti.

Porque el interés Subaru-kun?

Subaru: *me encanta que pronuncie mi nombre* es que el profesor menciono algo pero realmente no puse atención…

**Me rasque la cabeza mientras ella me vio con cara de "deberías poner atención" y sonrió después.**

Yui: me alegro mucho Subaru-kun

**++Fin del Flash Back++**

**Todas las noches voy a su habitación para hablar con ella, como precio era su sangre aunque ya hace tiempo que no lo hago por eso y su sangre no me importa tanto ahora. Ya es fin de clases, y es hora de ir a la limousine y no tengo ánimos de ver a mis hermanos y por si fuera poco todos terminamos reunidos antes de llegar.**

Ayato: bastardo… Subaru

Subaru: keh!

Raito: que ocurre Ayato-kun?

Ayato: no pude almorzar porque el bastardo de Subaru se llevo al panqueque…

Kanato: Subaru se ha portado mal, nee Teddy?

Subaru: yo también tenía que almorzar…

Ayato: la dejaste huir!

Shu: que molestia…

Reiji: keh! Que fastidio, dejen de discutir, ya llegamos a la limousine.

**Yui platicaba con unas gemelas, que según se también son vampiras, las tres son amigas a pesar de que Yui es una humana, Una de pelo rosado le susurro algo que hizo que Yui se sonrojara y se fue después de esto.**

Yui: sayonara Akane -Chan! Miu-chan!

Subaru: Yui…

Yui: Subaru-kun! (sonrió dulcemente)

Raito: (abrazo a Yui) que ocurre Bitch-chan? Porque no nos saludas igual?

Yui: gumene Raito-kun!

Subaru: hoy Yui y yo nos iremos caminando a la mansión…

Yui: eh?

**Antes de que Yui se diera cuenta la arrebate de Raito, la tome de la mano y me la lleve, mis hermanos gritaban cosas como "panqueque es solo mi presa!" "Subaru-kun se está portando mal nee Teddy!" "Bitch-chan te castigare después!""Que pereza" y "dejen de gritar en la calle y entren a la limousine". Aun así no preste mucha atención, aun tomados de la mano empezamos a platicar.**

Subaru: que te dijeron las chicas?

Yui: (sonrojada) etto…pues… nada importante

Subaru: vamos Yui, si estas sonrojada debe ser algo importante.

Yui: me pregunto que cual de los hermanos Sakamaki era más amable que los demás conmigo…

Subaru: (con tono celoso y curioso a la vez) que respondiste?

Yui: nada, porque llegaron y Akane-chan se fue…

Subaru: y que ibas a responder?

Yui: mi respuesta es Subaru-kun

Sonreí con suficiencia y apreté el agarre sin ser doloroso, caminamos hasta que faltaban unos metros para llegar a la mansión, en el camino íbamos callados pero no era un silencio incomodo sino relajante. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar jale a Yui del brazo y la desvié del camino pues no quería aun ser separado de ella.

Yui: Subaru-kun que sucede? A donde vamos?

Subaru: solo sígueme

Caminamos por un corto tiempo hasta llegar a un claro con hermosas flores color blanco.

Yui: este lugar es hermoso!

Subaru: sabía que te gustaría… Yui quisiera preguntarte algo

**Yui recogía unas flores mientras estaba hincada en el pasto verde, sin darse se pinchó el dedo índice con una de las espinas de las flores y al oler tan dulce aroma perdí el control de mis instintos que han sido reprimidos por que no quería que Yui pensara que solo por eso la requiero. En menos de un segundo estaba sobre ella, su linda sonrisa se volvió una mueca, estaba a punto de morder el cuello de Yui, pero mi consciencia se despertó al oír un quejido y una petición un tanto extraña.**

Yui: Subaru-kun?

Subaru: Yui, levanta la cabeza.

Tome la cara de la ojirosada, y le plantee un cálido beso pero uno de mis colmillos roso con su labio y le corte.

Subaru: Yui, tu sangre es demasiado dulce

Yui: enserio? /Kanato-kun dice lo mismo/

Subaru: Yui, no menciones a mis hermanos por ahora, en estos momentos solo somos tu y yo…

Ella sonrió pero sus ojos se veían acuosos como cuando se está a punto de llorar, me sentí preocupado por esa reacción y tome su sonrojada cara.

Yui: Subaru-kun

Su voz se quebró y se aferro a mi por el pecho, mientras quebró en llanto, eran algunas cosas inentendibles.

Subaru: no deberías pensar eso, TE AMO Yui…

Yui: Ehh?

**Antes de darle tiempo a responder algo más coherente, uní sus labios contra los míos, y empecé a degustarlos, esos finos, rosados y delicados labios que ahora tenían una marca roja de sangre fresca, los movía con un frenesí algo incontrolable, pues su boca era demasiado adicta para mi incluso al mismo nivel que su dulce sangre. Pase mi lengua por esos labios deteniéndome en la cortada recién hecha por mis colmillos, abrió la boca escapando un leve gemido y empecé a introducir mi lengua dentro de esa cavidad tan adictiva para mi, mientras registraba toda su cavidad ella empezó a corresponder pero de un momento a otro me empujo levemente para alejarme..**

Subaru: que sucede?

Yui: Subaru-kun yo…

**Tenía la cabeza gacha, por esa reacción al empujarme pude darme cuenta que si me rechazo de esa forma fue porque simplemente no quería estar cerca de esa forma conmigo. Voltee todo mi cuerpo y empecé a golpear con fuerza el suelo hasta dejar un hueco en el mientras gritaba algunas cosas.**

Subaru: es por Raito! Cierto?! No te molesta que él te chupe de la sangre de la manera más pervertida verdad?!

**Antes de darme cuenta y seguir con mis "reclamos", sentí unos cálidos brazos, que se enredaban desde la parte baja de los brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho donde se apretaba un poco.**

Yui: /no es eso Subaru-kun pero no quiero que hagas eso solo por mi sangre/

Subaru: no quiero tu sangre Yui, /te quiero a ti/

**Apreté sus manos que aun estaban en mi pecho y las retire de ahí, me voltee para verle a la cara, y estaba completamente sonrojada. Y la recosté en el suelo, empecé a besarle nuevamente con continua ímpetu, y ella correspondió desde el primer momento, me separe de ella y baje un poco hasta su cuello pero antes de lamerlo subí la mirada para pedir permiso a Yui, que me lo otorgo inmediatamente, entonces empecé a lamerle el cuello, con extremo deseo como si fuera el caramelo más dulce que alguna vez haiga sentido en la boca.**

**Ella empezaba a gemir, lo que me excitaba en exceso, empecé a desabrochar su camiseta, para pasar por su blanquecina piel, que era igual que la porcelana, su cara estaba sonrojada, y cuando lamí de nuevo su cuello, expulso varios gemidos y rio un poco, no sé si por acto reflejo me apego mas a ella. Seguí jugando con su cuello, baje hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos y le retire el saco y la camisa, dejando solo su sostén, la deje así asentada y gire por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén que era lo que me impidió verla semidesnuda, aun detrás de ella, la eleve un poco y baje su falda, ella se la saco de los pies y sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, empezó a rozar mi intimidad que hasta ahora estaba excitada esa parte de mi, comencé a masturbar esos pequeños pechos haciéndola gemir, mientras su cabeza la recargaba hacia atrás quedando recostada en mi hombro, sus gemidos de excitación era como un canto de ángeles para mis oídos, con cada roce que le daba a su pecho ella se movía mas rápido sobre mi entrepierna, sin poder resistirlo mas la voltee sobre mí para poder tenerla de frente, con esto me empezó a retirar la camisa del uniforme. Tardo un poco en desabrochar el pantalón junto con el bóxer que llevaba y deslizarlo tan solo un poco para yo empujarlo por completo, la recosté quedando su cabeza en el pasto entre mis piernas, lamí tres de mis dedos para poder preparar a Yui antes de hacerlo le hice una seña pidiendo permiso que ella me concedió mientras seguía sonrojada y gimiendo sin parar, introduje un dedo y me detuve al sentir tensarse a Yui por lo que tuve que moverlos delicadamente cuando sentí que podía seguir introduje otro haciéndola gemir esta vez, supongo que no se acostumbra a tener dentro tal intrusión, introduje el siguiente dedo y empecé a sacar y meter los tres dedos lentamente y luego rápido oscilando las velocidades**

Yui: Subaru-kun, por fa…ver… te quiero dentroooooo!

**Cuando supe a lo que se refería me introduje en ella pero utilizando solo la punta, lo que la hizo gemir más de lo que lo había hecho antes, me fui introduciendo lentamente hasta sentir una pequeña barrera que rompí de golpe haciendo gemir y llorar a Yui, limpie sus lagrimas con besos y me dispuse a moverme lentamente, cuando ella empezó a gemir de puro placer me moví mas rápido y cada vez con más placer, introducía mi miembro hasta el final, y lo sacaba rápidamente, mi objetivo era hacer que Yui lo disfrutara y a la vez yo también, me movía rápidamente tratando de tener el mayor placer posible con el permiso de Yui, de pronto esos movimientos se iban acortando sentía que las paredes de mi querida humana se apretaban mas alrededor de mí y yo también me sentía llegar al clímax, es la primera vez que hago esto y por la estreches de mi pelirrubia significa que también era la suya, siento mi cara arder al igual que Yui la linda chica que tengo debajo, gruño y grito todo lo que mi cuerpo me desea, dejando que solo Yui conozca esa parte de mi. Cuando siento que el clímax se aproxima entro más de lo que lo había hecho antes, siento como me corro dentro de ella al igual que el que me abraza y rasguña mi espalda con fuerza. Ambos ya habíamos llegado al clímax.**

**Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado con las mejillas encendidas y mi respiración irregular, tratando ambos de regularla, sin más cayo dormida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con esa visión yo también dormí no sin antes decirle algo a Yui.**

Subaru: /TE AMO Yui/

**Ya se notaba el Sol saliendo por el horizonte de las montañas, uno de sus rayos me daba a los ojos sintiendo que debía despertar, sentía como si una necesidad hubiera sido saciada y temiendo que todo aquello fuera un sueño, voltee a un lado viendo a mi pequeña humana recostada al lado de mi, cubriéndose con mi chaqueta escolar, sonreí y la bese delicadamente logrando que ella se despertara con una gran sonrisa, levante su flequillo y la bese en la frente.**

Subaru: Yui, como amaneciste?

Yui: muy bien aunque me duele mucho mi abdomen…

Subaru: bueno fue demasiado para mi pura Yui, no?

**Yui se sonrojo y luego cambio su expresión hacia una sorprendida.**

Yui: ayer no me dejaste decirte algo

Subaru: y que es eso?

Yui: Que TE AMO Subaru

Subaru: yo también TE AMO, serias mi novia?

Yui: claro que si Suba-chan

Se acerco y planto un casto beso en mis labios que obviamente yo correspondí

Subaru: ahora mi novia después no lose…

**Ella rio por lo bajo, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos hacia la mansión, de ahora en adelante no permitiría que ninguno de mis hermanos le pusiera una mano a Yui encima, desde esa noche su sangre, su ser y su corazón me pertenecen solo a mí.**


End file.
